Brief Encounter
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: "Where are you going," Sirius asked. "Just to the-" "Library?" Sirius suggested. Remus nodded. It wasn't true. He was, in fact, going inside to see his secret lover.


"Where are you going, Moony?" Sirius called. It was the first time he had managed to draw his eyes away from the girls across the lake it at least two hours.

Remus looked back at Sirius, "Just to the-"

"Library?" Sirius suggested with a laugh.

"Erm...yeah. I don't know how long I'll be..." Remus trailed off as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

He looked away from his friends, up at the castle, with an eager expression. He wasn't going to say 'the library,' but he reconsidered, and realised the library gave him more time. That, and the others were less likely to go looking for him.

Accepting the story with a nod, Sirius resumed his position, looking back across the lake with James, whose gaze had never faltered.

Gleefully, Remus made his way back to the castle, his thoughts consumed around the real reason he was going inside.

For once, he didn't feel bad about lying to his friends. Of course, the guilt was always replaced with something more anyway. Nevertheless, if James and Sirius were able to sit and look across the lake all day at their hopeful girlfriends, then Remus was allowed to go inside and see his hopeful...one, right?

As he walked closer up to the Castle, all thoughts of Sirius and James left Remus' mind completely. He pushed open the doors and walked along the corridor. It seemed to go on forever, but eventually, Remus reached the staircase at the end.

The smile drained from his face as, knowing he was late, he expected his 'hopeful one' to be there. Disappointment coursed through him as he turned around to leave.

"I thought you weren't going to come," a voice said from behind him. Whipping back around Remus was surprised to see a person stood right behind him. So close, in fact, that he could actually feel their breath on his neck.

Remus' grin spread back across his face as he looked at Severus Snape. "Sorry, the corridor seemed to go on forever..." Remus said, his grin not faltering. Likewise, Severus stood there looking into Remus' eyes with a hungry expression, he too, had a grin across his pale face, lighting up his features.

Simultaneously, both boys went to hug each other. The warm, familiar shape of Remus' body against his, calmed down Severus as he rested his head on Remus shoulder, taking in his special friend's scent. Remus was happy being in the cold grasp of his secret lover.

"I've missed you," Severus said, holding onto Remus.

Smiling at this, Remus began, "Well, if we told the others then we'd..." he knew he wasn't going to get far with his point, before he started. He never did.

"No," Severus said, pulling back to look at Remus, his arms still around his waist, "It wouldn't work."

Remus grinned. Severus groaned. "I know what you think already, Sev. You fell for it, again," Remus said, with a small chuckle.

Severus rolled his eyes, grinning, "That wasn't fair," he said. Remus merely stuck out his tongue at him, still grinning.

With a sly grin of his own, Severus parted his lips to kiss Remus. Remus immediately took his tongue back into his mouth, and enjoyed the brief kiss. They were only ever brief, for Severus was far too scared of getting caught, knowing what the other Marauders would do to him, had they ever discovered their 'furry friend's other secret.

Pulling back, Severus smiled at Remus, but Remus, being used to their little meetings, knew what was coming before it had been asked.

"Where do they think you are, Rem?" He asked.

"The library," Remus replied. Severus nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess, if we're still together after the library closing time, you could always say you got stuck," Severus suggested.

"Got stuck? In the library? I'm a wizard who reads every textbook at least three times before I need to. I'm not going to have forgotten Alohamora in a hurry," Remus replied, frowning slightly.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, tell them your foot got stuck here, in the second step. Say you were too busy reading as you walked down the stairs and forgot to watch out-"

Severus' idea was cut off as Remus kissed him again.

"You. Are. Brilliant," he said.

Severus nodded, grinning, "Well thank you. Now, what would you like to do today?"

"We have the full day?" Remus asked, Severus nodded, "Fantastic," Remus continued, "In that case, absolutely anything."

Severus beamed, stepping away from Remus to collect his bag, before taking Remus' hand.

"Let's have some fun."


End file.
